Love Aboveground
by notwritten
Summary: Jareth goes aboveground to find Sarah to find out if she loves him. She gives him a little bit of a hard time. She does not know how she feels for him. A little Fluff too.
1. Chapter 1

****

Love Aboveground

In the castle beyond the Goblin city in the throne room, we find Jareth sitting on his throne. He had one of his legs hanging over one side of his throne. He was just sitting their spinning his crystals when he realized that he was fed up being the King of the Goblins, for he had enough of it. Jareth did not want to continue to rule the goblins without Sarah as his queen. He was very much alone despite of the company of his goblins. So he decided that he was going to disappear from the underground to the aboveground for a while.

Jareth had got one of his goblins to go, and find Hoggle, then tell him to come to see him about an important matter. When Hoggle arrived he asked Jareth what did he want to see him about that was so important. Jareth told Hoggle that he was King of the Goblins for now. Hoggle was not too pleased about being made King of the Goblins, even if it was only temporary.

Hoggle asked Jareth, "Why did you make me King of the Goblins?"

Jareth told him, "Why should I tell you Hogwart? Do not defy me."

Hoggle replied, "My name is Hoggle. Why can't you call me by my right name?"

Jareth smiled a cruel smile and said, "Because I can Hobble."

The goblins did not understand what was going on, or, why that Hoggle was their new king. For they were not too smart, but they loved Jareth as their King.

All Jareth wanted now to do was to see Sarah again. Jareth took to the sky as an owl, and flew to the aboveground to look for Sarah. It did not take him long for him to find Sarah, for she was still living in her old house where they had met before.

  
Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, or the Labyrinth. ****

Love Aboveground

Disclaimer: I do not own Jareth, Sarah, or the Labyrinth.

In the castle beyond the Goblin city in the throne room, we find Jareth sitting on his throne. He had one of his legs hanging over one side of his throne. He was just sitting their spinning his crystals when he realized that he was fed up being the King of the Goblins, for he had enough of it. Jareth did not want to continue to rule the goblins without Sarah as his queen. He was very much alone despite of the company of his goblins. So he decided that he was going to disappear from the underground to the aboveground for a while.

Jareth had got one of his goblins to go, and find Hoggle, then tell him to come to see him about an important matter. When Hoggle arrived he asked Jareth what did he want to see him about that was so important. Jareth told Hoggle that he was King of the Goblins for now. Hoggle was not too pleased about being made King of the Goblins, even if it was only temporary.

Hoggle asked Jareth, "Why did you make me King of the Goblins?"

Jareth told him, "Why should I tell you Hogwart? Do not defy me."

Hoggle replied, "My name is Hoggle. Why can't you call me by my right name?"

Jareth smiled a cruel smile and said, "Because I can Hobble."

The goblins did not understand what was going on, or, why that Hoggle was their new king. For they were not too smart, but they loved Jareth as their King.

All Jareth wanted now to do was to see Sarah again. Jareth took to the sky as an owl, and flew to the aboveground to look for Sarah. It did not take him long for him to find Sarah, for she was still living in her old house where they had met before.


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2: Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, Jareth, or Sarah

A lot of things had changed for Sarah. Both her father and her stepmother had died in a car accident when she was eighteen years of age. That was seven ago when the accident happened. Sarah had gotten sole custody of Toby, because he was only four years of age at the time. For there was no one else to look after him. Sarah did not mind looking after Toby, because she loved Toby and Toby loved her.

Sarah works in a bookshop, because she has a love of books. She wanted to earn some money for herself. Sarah did not really have to work, because her father had left her a pile of money to look after herself and Toby. It also gave her something to do while Toby was in school.

One day for several days a white barn owl was seen on a tree near Sarah's bedroom window. Sarah could not figure out why this owl was doing outside her bedroom window. Then Sarah opened the window, and had a good look at the owl. Sarah noticed that the owl had mismatched eyes. Sarah knew of a person who had mismatched eyes, and could turn into an owl. That person was Jareth the Goblin King, and she wondered if this owl were Jareth. So she closed the window, and went to her mirror to contact Hoggle to find out. She had kept in contact with her friends over the years.

Sarah said to the mirror, "Hoggle I need you now."

Hoggle appeared in the mirror, and asked her, "What is wrong Sarah."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Labyrinth, Jareth, or Sarah.

Sarah told him about the owl outside her bedroom window. First he asked her to describe the owl that she had seen. Then Hoggle told her to ask the owl to come in. She went to the window, and opened it up. Then she asked the owl to come into the room. Sarah felt foolish for asking the owl to come into the room. So the owl flew into the room, and morphed into Jareth.

Jareth turned to Sarah, and asked her, "Are you surprised to see me Sarah?"

Sarah just looked at him in shock, she could not believe how good looking he was, especially in the tight pants that he was wearing. Of course she was surprised, for she had not seen him or heard from him in over ten years.

Sarah told Jareth, "Why are you here for Jareth? You cannot just appear, and expect me to welcome you. After what you did to me, ten years ago."

Jareth told her why he was here for. Sarah's face went very red, and she felt very angry at his explanation. She thought how dare he come back, and expect her to fall into his arms.

Jareth noticed that Hoggle was in the mirror.

Jareth asked him, "Higgle why are you here? Shouldn't you be looking after the goblins?"

Hoggle told him, "My name is Hoggle. Sarah called me, and I came to her, for she is my friend. She asked about the owl, and I told her to invite the owl in. For, I thought the owl might be you."

Jareth then asked Sarah, "How do you feel about this whole situation."

Sarah replied, "Yes I am surprised by these turn of events. I was not expecting to see you anymore, because it has been ten years since the trip to the Labyrinth. Do not expect anything from me Jareth."

Jareth then asked her, "How do you feel about me now?"

Sarah did not know what to say, for she did not know how she felt about Jareth. Sarah told him that she did not know how she felt about him. Jareth was not surprised by what she said, for she was only fifteen years old when he last saw her. She was too young then to know how she felt. Even though he did occasionally did check on her via his crystal balls. It was not the same as by seeing her in person. Now she was more beautiful now then when she was younger.

Jareth then told Hoggle to disappear for he wanted some privacy, for he wanted to speak to Sarah alone. Hoggle asked Sarah if it was alright for him to leave. She nodded her head to him.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Labyrinth, Jareth, or Sarah.

Jareth walked towards Sarah, and she went backwards till she could get no farther. Jareth then grabbed her by the arms, and started kissing her gently. She struggled in his arms trying to get away, but his grip on her arms was too strong. Sarah started to feel quivers of desire go through her body. Sarah stopped struggling, and started to kiss him back. She then realized that she still loved Jareth. She had started to love him when she was dancing with him in the crystal ballroom. She was too young at the time to know it was love. These feelings for Jareth scared her, because it was unknown territory for her. Sarah knew how he felt, because he told her, and was showing how he felt for her in his kiss.

Sarah then gently pulled herself away from Jareth after she noticed that he loosened his grip. She started to shake a little bit, for she was in shock again. Jareth noticed that there was something wrong with Sarah. He gently shook her, and asked what was wrong with her. It scared him to see her like this, he did not know what was wrong.

Sarah told him after a while, "I have come to the conclusion that I love you, and have felt this way since I was fifteen years old. It is scaring me a little bit for these feelings for you are very strong. I have not felt this way before with any other man."

Jareth then held her for a while, before he told her how he felt, but Sarah already knew how he felt. She let him tell her how he felt for her. Then they kissed each other for a little while.

Jareth thought that maybe they should discuss this whole situation, and what to do about it. They talked about it for a little while. Then Jareth decided he was going to ask her to marry him, and then see how she reacts to the question.

Jareth went on one knee, asked Sarah would he marry him. For he wanted Sarah and Toby to go and live with him in the underground. Hoggle was only a temporary king. He would be Goblin King again, and she would be his Goblin Queen.

Sarah told him that she would need a little time to think about it. For if she did go with him, she would have to do some things first. She would have to quit her job, sell the house, and tell Toby that they would be moving to the underground.

Jareth asked, "Can I stay with you and Toby until you make your decision?"

Sarah told him, "Yes you can stay, but you will have to sleep in my parent's old bedroom."

Sarah went, and made up the bed for Jareth. After that, she heard Toby come in the front door from school. Toby saw Jareth and wondered who he was. Sarah went down stairs and saw the two of them together. Sarah introduced Jareth as the Goblin King, and that she had met him ten years ago. She also told him Toby that Jareth was going to be staying with them for a few days. She told Toby how they met, and she was sorry for what she did. Toby told her it was alright, because she got him back again.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


	5. Chapter 5

For the next few days Sarah thought about the whole thing. She decided to talk to Toby, and asked him if would mind moving to the underground with her, and Jareth. Toby agreed that moving to the underground would be okay and cool.

Sarah went, and told Jareth her answer. Jareth was so happy that he picked her up, and swung her in a circle. After Jareth put her down, he gave her a hug. Jareth called Hoggle through Sarah's mirror, and told him of the news, about him and Sarah.

The next few days were very busy. Sarah quit her job, sold her house. Jareth helped Sarah, and Toby with the packing with magic. When everything was done, the three of them went to the underground through the mirror. They landed in the throne room. What a mess there was, chickens, goblins, and garbage. Jareth threw a couple of crystal on the ground, then the throne room was clean.

Sarah and Toby got settled into the castle. They both had big bedrooms with a king sized bed in each room. The rooms were decorated in several shades of blue, but the furniture was a golden maple color. They both loved their rooms for it was very cool.

During the next few days Sarah and Jareth started to plan their wedding together. They decided it was going to be a simple ceremony with only Jareth, Sarah, Hoggle, and the goblins. The ceremony was to take place in the Throne room. They asked High Queen Maureen to perform the ceremony.

The Throne room was decorated with roses around the room. Sarah was wearing a white gown, with a sweetheart neckline, and it had embroidered white flowers with pearls on it. Jareth was wearing white breeches, with white boots, white poet's shirt, and white gloves. It took only a few minutes for the ceremony to be performed. After they thanked High Queen Maureen for performing the ceremony. After that, she disappeared. The goblins and Toby cheered and threw rice at them.

When it was over Sarah wept with joy for now she was married to the love of her life. Also that Toby is going to be with them too.

They hired a tutor to teach Toby so that he would continue his education.

Jareth and Sarah had four children, two girls and two boys. The names they chose for their children were: Amber Rose, Marianne, Todd Jess and Patrick Stewart. They gave their parents a hard time at times. They all loved one another. They lived happily ever after.

A/N: Please review. Keep smiling. :-)


End file.
